When The Sun Met The Moon And The Stars Collided
by Be-And-Te
Summary: Atrapada del otro lado del espejo, Twilight tiene que adaptarse a un mundo sin magia. Dadas las circunstancias, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. AU.
1. Viernes Olvidados

Yo debería estar buscando y comenzando a leer mis textos para los finales, pero faltan 20 días, meh(?).

Decidí aprovechar esta racha milagrosa en la que termino escenas/capítulos para finalizar y publicar este. Lo tenía abandonado por la mitad desde junio o julio.

Si leyeron So many words never said, lamento decepcionarlos con este tipo de narrativa. No sé porqué ese one-shoot me sale tan fácil, la verdad, pero no es la forma en la que suelo escribir.

Aún así, me puse las pilas e intenté mejorarlo todo lo que pude. Y creo que me gustó el resultado final :).

Casi me olvido, cabe aclarar que hay trigger warning que si la detallo hago tremendo spoiler. Todo implícito y bastante sutil, pero bueno si no escribo gente con muchos problemas no soy yo, en verdad lo digo jajaja.

Espero que les sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa, saben que me pueden hablar cuando quieran, je.

* * *

A Twilight Sparkle nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que el destino sería tan cínico y retorcido a la hora de buscar distintas formas de burlarse de ella, o que las cosas terminarían de ésta manera, siquiera.

La Celestia que ahora ingresaba a la habitación, con una taza de té entre sus _manos_ , no era una Princesa, ni la autoridad máxima del lugar, ni una semidiosa inmortal. Ni era una _pony_ venido el caso. Era la versión (contraparte) humana de su mentora, su ídolo, de quien le había dado la espalda en defensa de una pony desconocida sin pensarlo dos veces. Podía ser que las acusaciones de Twilight también habían sido algo atolondradas en su ejecución, pero no ameritaba el gesto.

¿O sí?

—Es té de lavanda endulzado con miel, te ayudará a conciliar el sueño y poder descansar mejor—. Celestia se sentó al pie de la cama, luego de que Twilight aceptara la bebida con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza como gesto de gratitud.

En un principio, entre el torbellino de emociones en el que se encontraba y el hecho de que no había demasiada luz, no notó la principal característica física que las distinguía: su cabello no poseía ese brillo característico de chispas radiantes, o la ondulación suave y constante, impregnado con magia tan fuerte que sólo posee quien tiene la capacidad de mover un cuerpo celeste. Sino que era un arcoíris de tonos pastel, sólido y con ondas, luminoso por estar sano y bien cuidado, carente de magia alguna.

" _Como todo este universo_ ".

La menor sólo se dedicó a beber del té caliente con la esperanza de que el sueño la atacara lo más rápido posible. Estos habían sido los peores días de su vida entera, y no podía esperar a que se convirtieran en recuerdos lejanos ubicados en lagunas mentales al fondo de la inconsciencia.

—Sé que tal vez no es la mejor pregunta, pero, ¿cómo te sientes?— Celestia se mantenía impasible pero atenta, suave, medida, tal como Twilight recordaba de la Princesa. Quizás sí compartían más similitudes que meras apariencias. Lo cual hacía inevitable buscar la respuesta más adecuada. ¿Era en un sentido estrictamente médico o abarcaba más que el sólo hecho de su estado físico? ¿Debería dar una respuesta ambigua y a la vez concreta como brevedad de su estado general?

¿Quería ella, siquiera, brindar algún tipo de contestación?

Su vista bajó a la taza de cerámica, medio vacía. Ningún hechizo de levitación, ni cascos la sostenían, sino que se trataba de dedos, de falanges, conectados a una palma que en su conjunto constituían las muy nombradas manos.

Dedos que con sus uñas podían arañar en un vano intento de defensa, manos que podían cerrarse en puños furiosos y dejar más hematomas que los que alguna vez creyó posibles tener.

Dado todo lo que _ésta_ Celestia había hecho por ella hasta ahora, la ex-unicornio resolvió que a pesar de sus incomodidades debería dar una contestación mínima, en espera de compensar las inquisiciones por parte de la mayor.

—Un poco mejor, creo—. Comenzó despacio—. Los analgésicos están haciendo efecto y ya casi no siento el dolor de cabeza…

Según los especialistas que la habían atendido en el hospital, tenía la _suerte_ de no tener ninguna contusión demasiado grave, sólo hematomas significativos y ligeros raspones que tomarían alrededor de un mes en desaparecer por completo. Sin embargo, dados los hechos, Twilight realmente no estaba segura si llamarle suerte o fortuna el tener el lado izquierdo del rostro hinchado y con cinco tonos más oscuros que su pigmentación original. O tal vez eran diez, las diferencias entre variantes de color por la combinación de pigmentos nunca habían sido su fuerte, probablemente Rarity o Pinkie Pie tendrían una idea más acertada de ello.

— ¿Segura que eso es todo?— Volvió a inquirir Celestia, de tal forma que le hizo acordar a esos psicólogos cuya intensión es generar introspección sobre el tema abordado, suave y a pesar del uso de ciertas palabras, sin meter presiones.

Sin embargo, otra vez, era otra pregunta que no estaba segura si quería responder, porque tenía demasiadas sensaciones dándole vueltas como para explicarlas de una forma tan sintética y ligera. Había atravesado el portal por error ya cargando un torbellino de emociones negativas, y al caer en éste mundo se aferró a la idea estúpida y positivista de que en cualquier momento saldría el sol cual la lógica indica. Pero se olvidó por completo que las lógicas y ciencias siempre suelen tener excepciones o múltiples variantes para llegar a un mismo resultado, dependiendo del paradigma o sus teorías especulativas. Sin contar que el hecho de que se tratara de un mundo paralelo no garantizaba que también las cosmovisiones lo fueran.

Twilight logró entender esto en el momento en que se dio cuenta que los humanos no poseían la capacidad de controlar el clima, sino de predecirlo y actuar en consecuencia, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar e intentar buscar la salida más rápida.

Lo único que logró fueron más golpes y una garganta áspera.

Por ende decir que se sentía mal, angustiada, humillada, o culpable era una gran mentira imprecisa. De hecho eran tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones, tantos adjetivos que se le venían a la mente para autocalificarse, que de alguna forma, al evocarlos terminaban por anularse solos en una presión angustiante en el pecho. Una que intentó deshacer en vano con lo que quedaba de la miel tibia que no se había disuelto del todo en el fondo de la taza y con lo poco del té. Una que no la dejaba respirar con regularidad. Una que al intentar tomar un gran bocanada de oxigeno para relajarse, obtuvo como único resultado sílabas incompletas y mejillas mojadas a pesar de los intentos de secarlas y eliminar rastros de lágrimas rebeldes.

Aún cuando Celestia la envolvió en sus brazos, llenándola de suaves palabras de aliento acompañadas de caricias en el pelo, no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella con fuerza y romper en llanto. Por más frío que le provocara ese cosquilleo en la zona de la espalda.

¿Qué tan cínico era el destino para que la más infausta figura para darle la espalda se convirtiera en la única que se había atrevido en darle una oportunidad?

—Sé es difícil verlo ahora, pero te aseguro que dentro de poco todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?— Celestia hablaba en un tono bajo y suave, cuando la menor pareció conseguir una respiración regular varios minutos después.

Twilight terminó por responderle de manera afirmativa por lo bajo, aún sin perder el agarre alrededor del torso de la mayor o levantar la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Los movimientos humanos ya se sentían completamente naturales de realizar, y aunque no era muy partidaria de la interacción física, debía de admitir que de alguna manera se sentía mucho más cálido y reconfortante que las alas de la Princesa sobre el pelaje. Si bien no estaba del todo segura si esa opinión en realidad se debía por la exposición continua a los vientos fríos de otoño desde que atravesó el portal.

Aún así, la seguridad con la que expresaba sus palabras hacía que la ex-unicornio se sintiera un poco menos insignificante, un poco menos reducida de tamaño en una habitación que no era la propia, dentro de un mundo extraño y completamente ajeno que hasta el momento le había brindado tanto fascinación como desdicha plena. Le hacía pensar que los malos sentimientos eran pasajeros, momentáneos, y que esta vez los rayos de sol que se asomaban por entre las nubes perdurarían hasta lograr un día soleado.

—Gracias… por todo—. Musitó Twilight, una vez deshecho el abrazo y un poco más calma. La angustia no se había ido, no, pretenderlo era absurdo. Pero los descargos siempre ayudaban a aliviar un poco el peso que llevaba encima—. Significa mucho.

La mujer enfrente de ella podía no ser una Princesa, ni su ídolo a quien soñó con parecerse alguna vez, o una pony venido el caso. Era su versión humana, quien a primera vista confundió con la ecuestre creyendo que había atravesado el portal para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar. Pero era la versión que no dudó un segundo de la validez de sus palabras y se encargó de que recibiera la atención médica adecuada. Incluso le ofreció hospedaje en su casa cuando se enteró de que no tenía a donde ir, hasta que consiguiera otro lugar donde quedarse.

—De verdad, cariño, no es nada—. Celestia le ofreció una sonrisa que no llegaba del todo a los ojos, pero el simple gesto bastaba para que ella intentara espejarlo—. Ahora sólo trata de descansar, ¿ok? Ha sido un día bastante agitado.

Celestia se comportó tal como Twilight hubiera esperado de la Princesa, que siempre solía decir que se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos sus habitantes. Y a pesar de que no podía enojarse del todo por la reacción de ésta última en la boda de su hermano, el sentimiento amargo que le había dejado todo ese fiasco perduraba incluso hasta ahora, ya varios días después, y definitivamente no ayudaba.

Luego de otro abrazo fugaz y otra infusión más de lavanda endulzada con miel para terminar de machacar los nervios, Twilight se encontró finalmente cayendo en la realidad del mundo de los sueños. Esperando a que cuando los volviera abrir, los recuerdos de los últimos días ya se encontraran dispersos tras la neblina de su inconsciente.

* * *

Twilight se despertó con un sonido fuerte que apenas pudo distinguir como madera contra algún tipo de marco, y abrió los ojos con pánico al entender de donde provenía.

El temor magnificó su omnipresencia dormida en una corriente de electricidad helada, calando huesos y poniendo pelos de punta en meros segundos, dominando cualquier forma de pensamiento lógico que pudiera haber surgido como su rival. Su primera orden fue intentar protegerse de su atacante, que dados los tiempos y circunstancias, resultó en Twilight tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Ignorando los quejidos mudos de su espalda, colisionó ésta última contra la cabecera de la cama y la esquina de la pared, en esperanza de mimetizarse con la habitación como un simple bulto debajo de las sábanas.

" _No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez. Por favor, por favor no…_ "

— ¡Aaahhh!

El bulto paró en seco. ¿Fue eso una voz femenina, o ya había empezado a delirar?

— ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Definitivamente era una voz femenina, una que no estaba segura de reconocer pero que parecía al borde del nerviosismo. Sea como fuere, el simple hecho de que no se tratara del sexo contrario logró que su ritmo cardiaco disminuyera lo suficiente como para cesar de oírlo galopar sobre sus oídos

La ex-unicornio abrió los ojos, que ya habían comenzado a doler de lo fuerte que los había cerrado (el izquierdo aún pulsando gracias al maldito moretón que tenía allí), e inspiró cuanto aire le permitieron los pulmones para tomar el coraje necesario y espiar de quién realmente se trataba.

Pestañó un par de veces gracias a la súbita luz en la habitación, y entre las pequeñas manchas negras sobre la visión las cosas a su alrededor tomaron su respectiva forma y color. La cama sobre el lado izquierdo, un escritorio perfectamente ordenado que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared adyacente dada la forma rectangular del dormitorio, una librería en la pared contigua siguiendo a la puerta de ingreso y para terminar la figura humana de una chica apoyada contra el armario insertado en la pared con una mano en el pecho, su rostro una mezcla de preocupación, confusión, curiosidad y alivio.

Las memorias de los hechos ocurridos en las últimas horas volvieron a la superficie tan rápido como se habían ido, así como esa mínima sensación de seguridad suficiente para devolver el temor otra vez a la subconsciencia. Sin embargo, ahora también resurgía la incomodidad al poseer conciencia completa de la situación.

Ésta no era su habitación, ni su mundo, ni su cuerpo original, hasta la ropa de cama que estaba utilizando ahora era prestada. Porque éste no era su cuarto, sino de la chica que seguía mirándola atenta esperando una respuesta a menos de dos metros de distancia, de la _hija_ de Celestia. La había mencionado en una pequeña conversación sobre las normas que tendría que seguir si se quedaba con ella, las cuales eran básicas y lógicas y Twilight pretendía seguirlas todas al pie de la letra, porque, bueno, _era_ una desconocida. A pesar de que en un principio Celestia la había confundido con su aparente contraparte humana.

—L-lo siento, creí que… estaba… en otro lugar—. Murmuró al recordar que le había hecho una pregunta, sin saber a dónde mirar más que a las (ahora) interesantes líneas de colores del cuadrillé en el edredón.

Se encontraba en el cuarto de Summer… ¿Streamer? No, eso no sonaba del todo bien. Pero estaba temblando cual potrilla asustada debajo de las sábanas de _su_ cama. Decir que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, era quizás un término demasiado ligero.

La otra chica negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Está bien. Creo que, uh, ambas nos asustamos—. La chica de cabellos rojizos con mechones dorados soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo que a Twilight le pareció un tanto nerviosa, a decir verdad—. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Sonó como si doliera.

Los analgésicos ya le habían hecho efecto en la mayoría del cuerpo, pero por alguna razón su espalda seguía quejándose del dolor como si no hubieran tenido ningún tipo de acción. ¿O es que tenía un moretón y no se había dado cuenta? De todas formas con éste último golpe seguro le quedaría la marca. Detestaba lo fácil que se le marcaban los hematomas, más allá del cuerpo que poseyera, y el hecho de que se sintiera más torpe en el actual no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Aún así asintió, para no pasar más vergüenza de lo necesario.

—Sí, no… no pasa nada…—. El edredón no era interesante sólo en color, sino también en textura. No se sentía tan suave al tacto, ¿estaría hecho con algodón, como los de Equestria? Twilight se tragó las ganas de bufar, ya no entendía para qué intentaba pretender que le quedaba algo de dignidad. Era la hija de Celestia, sí, y ya había hecho el ridículo lo suficiente frente ella—. Estoy ocupando tu espacio, ¿no? L-lo siento, ya me v-

— ¡No, no, para nada!— La pelirroja rápidamente hizo un ademán con las manos, en pos de reforzar su idea—. Fue mi sugerencia, de hecho. Puedes quedarte, de verdad.

Una pausa.

— ¿…Segura?— Twilight recibió un gesto de afirmación con bastante resolución como para objetarlo una segunda vez—. Wow, eso es, un muy buen gesto de tu parte, quiero decir, apenas me conoces y, uh, bueno, gracias.

Twilight se mordió la lengua, para intentar dejar de balbucear cosas y hundirse más en la vergüenza, ya ni siquiera entendía el rumbo de sus propias acciones, tal vez las contusiones no habían sido tan ligeras como los médicos creían y le estaban afectando la actividad cerebral. O quizás era el cansancio horrible en conjunto con los efectos secundarios de la cantidad de pastillas que había tenido que tomar. O tal vez eran todas las opciones juntas.

Tomó nota mental de buscar algún libro de anatomía y de psicología humanas. Allí de seguro encontraría mejores respuestas. Chequear algunos prospectos de los medicamentos tampoco sería mala idea.

La chica frente a ella se cruzó de brazos, y luego de unos segundos en los que pareció estar pensando con detenimiento, se relamió los labios antes de hablar por fin.

—Digamos que conozco bastante bien a la Twilight Sparkle de este mundo. Técnicamente es mi prima.

Una pausa.

Una pausa _muy_ grande. Estaba segura que el corazón se le paró durante un segundo, al igual que la respiración.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta.

Twilight nunca había dicho su nombre en lo que iba de la conversación y aunque Celestia se lo hubiera mencionado, cosa bastante probable dado el comentario de haber ofrecido su cuarto, era imposible que supiera que en realidad era Sparkle en vez de Twinkle. Al confirmar que ella también tenía una contraparte humana, mintió en ese pequeño detalle en un intento de evadir cualquier tipo de confusión. Ya tenía demasiados problemas encima como para agregar algo extra como sus padres, por ejemplo.

Además de que la mención explícita de "este mundo" implicaba que existían otros, ¿no? Por lo menos, Equestria era una versión paralela (y bastante vaga en comparación) a _este mundo_. No tenía idea si existían otros, en cuanto a portales se trataba era imposible acceder a información debido a que estaba todo resguardado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca en el castillo de Canterlot.

Si sabía eso, entonces querría decir que-

— ¿C-cómo sabes de…?— Por alguna razón la voz le salió bastante más baja de lo que pretendía, pero decidió dejar la frase sin terminar para no dar información innecesaria.

La pelirroja, que ahora que se daba cuenta había estado mirándola expectante todo ese momento, se reacomodó contra el armario. Por alguna razón parecía mucho menos segura que hace cinco minutos atrás, o de lo que su apariencia podía sugerir, con chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros.

— Supongo que te refieres a Equestria, ¿no?— Inquirió por lo bajo. Twilight asintió despacio, al parecer ambas estaban tanteando la situación—. Digamos que até algunos cabos, como que te confundiste a Celestia con la Princesa, y, uh, le mencionaste el espejo. Así que supuse que… eras de allí.

Ante eso último, la ex–unicornio volvió a responder con el mismo gesto anterior, si ya lo sabía entonces no había caso en ocultarlo. No estaba segura de qué más decir o hacer, exactamente. En una parte de su cabeza se estaban apelotonando preguntas sobre qué, quién, cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué. Que la otra parte, la más racional y lógica (dentro de lo permitido en tales condiciones) comenzó a silenciar a toda costa. En otra etapa de su vida de verdad habría estallado a preguntas, en su necesidad de obtener información sobre éste mundo, ante la idea de aprender algo nuevo.

Ahora, dados los hechos, lo mejor que podría hacer era cerrar la boca. Tampoco es que tenía demasiado derecho a preguntar, ya habían tenido hospitalidad suficiente como para encima aguantarse a alguien que no tenía por qué meter el hocico donde no le incumbía. Eh, nariz, la nariz.

—También vine de Equestria—. Comentó, respondiendo un par de preguntas y a la vez generando unas cuantas más, porque Twilight sin cuestionamientos constantes no era ella en sí.

— ¿De verdad?— Soltó, tal vez con más rapidez de la necesaria.

—Sep. Hace unos… cinco años—. La pelirroja pareció no notarlo, optando por colgar la campera en el perchero detrás de la puerta que Twilight no recordaba desde cuándo es que estaba cerrada, exactamente—. Es una larga historia. Pero supongo que puedo decir que entiendo esa primera sensación de, bueno, sentir todo ajeno y a la vez de alguna forma no.

Más preguntas curiosas se le venían a la cabeza, decidió por tragárselas.

La pelirroja le daba la espalda, buscando algo entre los cajones y los estantes en la mitad abierta del ropero. Había una cantidad moderada de prendas, todas dobladas en forma ordenada, al parecer por tipo o función. Twilight seguía sin entender demasiado todavía la diferencia entre una ropa de cama y una normal. ¿Qué no eran para cubrir el cuerpo y protegerlo, nada más?

—Sí es… Es raro, a decir verdad—. La ex –unicornio se permitió elevar apenas las comisuras de los labios, el moretón había dejado de pulsarle hace rato, pero aún dolía—. Pero, creo que ya me acostumbré.

No tenía idea de cuántos días exactamente había estado deambulando por la ciudad, por lo menos unos ocho o diez, quizás quince. No obstante, para el tercero se sentía mucho más cómoda, como si hubiera tenido esta forma toda la vida.

Tan natural era la sensación, que incluso, en un momento se le cruzó la idea fugaz de que en verdad todo lo anterior era nada más que un producto de su imaginación.

Borró ese pensamiento tan pronto como vino.

La otra chica en la habitación cerró la puerta corrediza del armario, con un sonido de madera contra un marco muy parecido al mismo que la había despertado. Hizo un comentario antes asintiendo la última acotación de Twilight, mientras buscaba otro par de cosas en la habitación. Twilight no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar, y estuvo a punto de volver a decirle otra vez que se iría de no ser porque seguramente le habría vuelto a insistir que no.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos en el cuarto de al lado—. Dijo, señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella, ya con toalla al hombro y mano en la perilla de la puerta—. Oh, y uh, creo que nunca te dije mi nombre. Soy Sunset Shimmer.

Intercambiaron un simple saludo, Twilight intentó otra vez levantar las comisuras más de lo que le era permitido sin que doliera para tratar de ser lo más educada posible. Podía no quedarle dignidad alguna pero todavía podría aparentarla, supuso.

Hizo otra nota mental de tratar de trabajar la memoria en cuanto a nombres se trataba, porque no había caso en que se aprendiera libros enteros pero no pudiera recordar el nombre de la mitad de las ¿personas? ¿ponys? Lo que fuere.

Una vez más, la luz apagada, la oscuridad plena de la noche, y una ola de cansancio la obligaron a cerrar los ojos en un intento de descanso. Tenía demasiado estrés encima, demasiadas emociones, demasiadas preguntas, la cabeza le iba a estallarle en cualquier momento si seguía despierta.

El destino parecía burlarse cada vez más de ella, con su risa maníaca y sus coincidencias imposibles. No sólo, quien le había dado la espalda en un lado del espejo le daba una gran cantidad de oportunidades en el otro, sino que además tenía una hija (adoptiva, al parecer) que provenía del mismo lugar, que venía de Equestria. Era una chance en un millón, sin embargo luego de tanta mala racha, supuso que no necesariamente debía significar algo malo.

Con eso en mente, entonces, cuando Twilight se encontró otra vez cayendo en la realidad del mundo de los sueños, lo hizo con una pizca extra de seguridad. Con la pequeña idea de que tal vez, después de tantos infortunios, después de tantos días nublados, por fin saldría algo de sol.


	2. Sábados Informativos

Reescribí este capítulo hace tiempo pero me había olvidado de publicarlo acá. Creo que quedó mucho mejor de lo que era antes.

Mi otra historia está recibiendo el mismo tratamiento pos porque tenía que, un escritor nunca deja de mejorar.

* * *

Las expectativas de Twilight sobre cómo levantarse al día siguiente probaron ser demasiadas.

Y eso que en verdad ni siquiera tenía idea de cuáles eran, exactamente. Seguro debió ser algún manifiesto inconsciente, o a lo mejor tenía que ver con el hecho de que se acordaba de la mitad de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Mucha información para procesar sobre demasiados hechos, excesiva cantidad de instrucciones a recordar, e introducciones varias que terminaban haciendo de su cabeza un caos. Twilight podía poseer una muy buena capacidad de retención y memoria, pero incluso para ella probó ser demasiado, sobre todo cuando al mismo tiempo trataba de olvidarse de otras cosas.

El efecto de los analgésicos se había pasado, por lo que al despertarse, lo primero en azotarle fue el pánico de cinco segundos y una ola de dolor puro al tratar de levantarse de una forma que tal vez resultó un tanto bruta gracias a la desesperación repentina. Hasta que una mirada rápida le recordó a dónde se encontraba y volvió a echarse sobre la cama con músculos forzosamente relajados.

Twilight no era del tipo de po- persona que le costara levantarse, o que tomara gusto en permanecer un rato largo en la cama antes de prepararse para el día. Quizá era por el hecho de que siempre se quedaba hasta tarde por alguna razón y cuando se despertaba era justo sobre la hora o _a punto_ de atrasarse respecto del cronograma diario. Sin embargo, esta vez tardó unos cuantos minutos en juntar la voluntad necesaria para _querer_ moverse. No sólo por esa ola de angustia que junto con la de dolor la mantenía atada a la cama, sino porque también las sábanas eran cómodas, suaves, y muy calentitas.

Al menos, lo positivo era que había logrado descansar mucho más que cualquier día anterior. Debería agradecerle a Sunset Shimmer por insistirle en que durmiera en su cama.

Luego de juntar la voluntad necesaria para levantarse por fin, Twilight decidió por peinar lo que probablemente sería una melena desarreglada con los dedos. No tenía ganas de ir al baño porque implicaría mirarse el espejo y arruinar el humor neutral que tenía. Con tener un ojo sin poder funcionar de la manera correcta era más que suficiente.

—Buenos días…— Saludó luego de chequear que eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana en el reloj posicionado convenientemente sobre la columna que daba sostén a la isla de la cocina.

Sunset Shimmer devolvió el saludo de manera automática desde la mesa del living comedor, nunca levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente. Y ante el nulo rastro de Celestia, Twilight decidió por ocupar despacio el asiento al lado de la chica, procurando ser lo más sigilosa posible, sus ojos violáceos observando con curiosidad qué es lo que parecía tenerla tan ocupada. No tardó demasiado en descubrir que se trataba de Algebra nivel cinco según el libro a un costado de la mesa, pero las formulas que la pelirroja escribía a toda velocidad en el papel frente a ella le eran _demasiado_ familiares.

Le hacían recordar a su tiempo en la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados y las clases de Teoría de Hechizos. Las intermedias, las avanzadas tenían Límites mucho más complejos.

Twilight se limitó a seguir observando y tragarse la curiosidad efervescente de preguntar el propósito de las fórmulas de magia si en este mundo se supone que no existía. ¿Acaso habían excepciones? ¿Podía ser que se redujera a un grupo específico en particular? ¿O es que estaban sujetos a variabilidad según especies, como en Equestria? Si esto era así, entonces las probabilidades de volver a abrir el portal podrían amplificarse bastante.

— ¿…Twilight?

La susodicha salió de su trance, levantando la vista de ahora un espacio despejada puesto que todo había quedado organizado en una pila prolija en una esquina, para toparse con la mirada expectante de Sunset Shimmer. No tuvo que dar ningún tipo de respuesta para dejar en claro que no tenía idea de cuál fue la pregunta.

—Voy a preparar algo de avena con leche y miel. ¿Te gusta? Si no, te puedo hacer alguna otra cosa…— Repitió despacio, esperando pacientemente algún tipo de contestación.

Twilight solo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Eso estaría bien. Gracias.

La pelirroja le imitó gesto de afirmación, y sin más se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina algunos metros detrás de su posición inicial. El departamento no era de grandes espacios como solía ser la típica arquitectura Equestre, sino más bien en un tamaño cómodo para poner varios muebles y decoraciones sin que se obtuviera una sensación de que reducía el espacio en demasía. Era más que suficiente para que dos personas lo habitaran, o tal vez tres si se le hacían los cambios necesarios.

" _Tres_ ". Pensó la chica de cabellos violáceos, sin saber si sentirse culpable por irrumpir en la cotidianeidad de los habitantes del hogar o agradecida a quien fuera la deidad de este mundo por haber tenido tal suerte.

Sunset Shimmer reapareció al poco tiempo con dos tazones con avena con leche y tras un segundo viaje, con un par de cucharas, un sobre de canela molida y un pote de miel.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— Preguntó la pelirroja mientras echaba una cucharada pequeña de cada cosa a su propio desayuno.

—Sí—. Twilight decidió poner en práctica su última nota mental antes de se le olvidara—. Gracias, otra vez.

La otra chica sólo le hizo un ademán con la cabeza de que no significaba nada, como la noche anterior. Definitivamente se sentía más agradecida de tener la suerte de toparse con personas tan amables.

El único sonido por el par de minutos que siguieron fue el de las cucharas de metal contra los potes de cerámica, el tic-tac del reloj, y más ocasionalmente, un pequeño ruido de alerta que reproducía la… ¿célula? No, el celular, o algo así. Esos objetos rectangulares de pantallas táctiles con los que todo el mundo interactuaba de forma constante, en todos lados, a toda hora. Twilight no entendía exactamente qué es lo que tenían, qué los hacía tan valiosos e indispensables para la vida cotidiana, o por qué era tan importante poseer uno.

—Supongo que tienes varias preguntas, ¿no?— Le comentó la pelirroja una vez que dejó de lado dicho aparato tecnológico, sacándola otra vez del ensimismamiento mental.

 _Varias_ era quizás una palabra muy vaga y corta para describir la complejidad de su curiosidad insaciable y tan intensa como el dolor de cabeza, que por suerte en realidad estaba comenzando a morir un poco. _Millones_ , sería un término más adecuado.

En otro momento, hubiera abarrotado a la chica junto a ella de preguntas, miles de preguntas referidas a este universo y cómo es que funcionaba su magia (si existía, en base a lo visto minutos atrás), sus costumbres y cultura, los avances tecnológicos, el sistema político… ¡Podría escribir cientos de libros, reportes o monografías sobre cada tema si investigaba lo suficiente! Había prestado atención a todo su entorno desde el cruce del portal, tomando notas mentales de cada detalle.

Pero si tuviera que empezar por algún lado, entre tantas cosas, lo que más curiosidad le daba desde la noche anterior era cómo es que Sunset Shimmer había terminado allí. El espejo/portal se encontraba en una sección bastante poco usual en el castillo de Canterlot, y sólo alguien con acceso regular podría haber dado con él. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que hace cinco años atrás estuviera en un lugar distinto, pero estaba claro que no era algo de conocimiento público.

Sin embargo, no tenía el más mínimo derecho ni era de su incumbencia preguntar eso, habiéndose conocido hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Por ende, lo tachó de la lista interminable y volvió a rebuscar en ésta misma alguna otra cosa de relevancia verdadera.

Apareció una, o mejor dicho varias, que no había podido resolver en todos estos días y que inconscientemente había empujado al fondo de su memoria. No tan al fondo como _ciertos_ otros hechos, pero digamos que al ser un desencadenante de sus malas decisiones, Twilight prefirió tomarlo como algo ligero que se resolvería después por sí sólo.

Era hora de probar si en verdad sería así. Si existía alguna mínima chance de poder volver a su hogar.

— ¿Está bien si pregunto qué es lo que sabes sobre… sobre el portal?

Sunset Shimmer pestañeó sorprendida durante un segundo, antes de recomponerse y seguir como hace dos minutos atrás.

—Pues… Sé que se abre por alrededor de tres días cada unas… ¿treinta? Sí, treinta lunas. No sabría decirte si existen otros, la verdad es que no me he cruzado con ninguno.

Treinta lunas.

Treinta lunas eran el equivalente a dos años y medio.

No podía volver a Equestria, su hogar, hasta dentro de treinta lunas, hasta dentro de dos años y medio.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no estaba sorprendida. No tenía idea de por qué, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que cuando volvió a encontrar la base del portal ya estaba cerrado otra vez y de allí es que decidió por tomar una ruta en un sentido totalmente opuesto al anterior y esa fue la peor decisión en la lista de las peores decisiones que podría haber tomado no sólo en el último mes sino en su vida entera porque se le ocurrió mantenerse con ese positivismo estúpido de que en cualquier momento saldría el sol y todo terminaría _bien_ perfecto y radiante pero resultó en-

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

No estaba sorprendida.

Ni del portal, ni de sus actitudes, ni de las consecuencias.

No estaba para nada sorprendida. Al contrario, era tan, _tan obvio_.

Tragó casi sin masticar una cucharada entera de su desayuno, estaba en un humor neutral hoy, no quería arruinarlo. No _iba_ a arruinarlo. Por más que la lágrima involuntaria que se le escapó del ojo izquierdo intentara demostrarle lo contrario.

Twilight se colocó una mano en la mejilla para cubrirla, aparentando descansar la cabeza sobre la mano.

—Sí, no pasa nada…— Murmuró, haciendo círculos con la cuchara en su avena. Tenía hambre, pero de alguna forma sintió como si se le hubiera cerrado el estómago.

—No sabías—. Fue una afirmación con más tono inquisitivo que otra cosa. Twilight negó despacio, ya no sabía si el dolor de cabeza al fin se había apaciguado o en realidad era todo lo contrario.

—La información sobre portales está en la sección restringida de la librería de Canterlot. Y no podía ir con la Princesa para que me diera su autorización—. En realidad, podría haberla buscado para informarle de la apertura del portal, a pesar de que estuviera enojada con ella por el "escándalo" del que había sido protagonista en el ensayo de la boda de su hermano. ¿Habría sido esa una mejor opción, sabiendo ahora esta nueva información? Quizás sí. O quizás no y de todas formas estaría ahora sentada en el mismo lugar.

¿Tenía sentido plantearse esto alrededor de quince días después? No, en lo más mínimo.

De todos modos hacer una boda cuando se tenía a toda la ciudad alerta ante un enemigo desconocido e invisible era absurdo. Pero en Canterlot siempre a todo el mundo le gustaba dar esa apariencia exterior de paz y autosuficiencia típica de la noblesa, a pesar de que todos sabían que era inexistente al tratarse de las ciudades más importantes de Equestria.

—Creí que se abriría en menos tiempo—. En _muchísimo_ menos tiempo, pero (otra vez) no le sorprendía. Así que por el bien de su estabilidad mental, decidió por encogerse de hombros y terminar por quitarle importancia al asunto—. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a este mundo, entonces.

Además de que no era como si a alguien del otro lado del espejo le importara demasiado, por mucho que le doliera. Ergo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era elaborar un plan a largo plazo.

Sunset Shimmer la miró extrañada por un segundo, pestañeando, antes de responder.

—…Ok—. Se recompuso al instante, como si no quisiera indagar mucho en ese tema—. Asumo que vas a querer alguna recomendación, ¿no?

Twilight intentó asentir de la manera más controlada posible, para ocultar su entuciasmo de potrilla ante la idea de aprender cosas nuevas y de poder sacarse por fin algunas dudas.

— ¿Por dónde crees que debería empezar?— ¿Mejorar la motricidad de las manos? Aunque estaba segura que había mejorado bastante al aprender por imitación y por, bueno, prueba y error. ¿Familiarizarse con todos esos aparatos tecnológicos? Eso era parte de su cultura en cierta forma, ¿no?

Sunset Shimmer se quedó pensando un momento, mordiéndose la punta del pulgar de una mano mientras tamboreaba los dedos de la otra en la mesa.

—Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, que supongo que ya lo sabes, pero por si las dudas. No le digas a la gente que vienes de una dimensión paralela, mucho menos que allí son todos… uh, _equinos parlantes_ —. Twilight no pudo evitar fruncir un tanto el ceño ante tal descripción, a pesar de que podría decirse acertada dentro de todo. La pelirroja sólo le dedicó una expresión un tanto culpable—. Aquí la magia no existe, no es algo que pueda ser probado por la ciencia o la tecnología. Además de que los humanos son los únicos con la capacidad de pensamiento abstracto y lenguaje articulado. No te van a tomar _muy_ enserio, lo sé de mano propia.

No era nada que la (¿Maldita? ¿ _Dichosa?_ ) experiencia no le hubiera demostrado, pero saber un por qué exacto no estaba demás. En Equestria la magia se manifestaba en todas las formas posibles, uno convivía tanto con la interior con la cual se nacía, como con la exterior que poseía el resto de los seres vivos que lo rodeaban. Era tan natural que su estudio era explicable a través de leyes científicas y paradigmas que aplicaban nada más que a esa realidad. Si este era un mundo basado en ciencia y tecnología, donde la magia no tenía lugar por ser carente de una explicación posible, entonces tenía sentido que fuera considerada como algo fictisio e inexistente.

De todas formas, cuando tuviera la chance, quería averiguar para qué exactamente se utilizaban las fórmulas que había visto antes.

—Otra cosa importante es el uso de las manos—. Sunset Shimmer ahora enumeraba con los dedos, como si estuviera armando alguna lista dentro de su cabeza. Twilight se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento y enlistarse para tomar notas mentales—. Veo que tomas la cuchara de la forma correcta, así que no creo que tardes mucho en escribir con ellas.

La ex-unicornio asintió animada ante la idea de poder tener resúmenes y anotaciones en un papel, porque había un punto en que ciertas cosas inevitablemente se le olvidaban. Tal vez, si llevaba una libreta consigo, todo sería un tanto más sencillo.

Lo que siguió fue un pequeño pantallazo a la tecnología en general, cuáles eran las funciones básicas de los electrodomésticos, o cosas ya comunes en la sociedad como la televisión y el aire acondicionado. La importancia del celular junto con el inter…net, que en conjunto eran los _grandes_ elementos comunicacionales en lo que iba del siglo, y otro par de preguntas y respuestas que Twilight sintió eran convenientes hacer cuando el momento lo propiciaba.

La mañana terminó por tomar un giro interesante y positivo, dentro de todo. Sunset Shimmer logró aplacar varias de sus dudas con respecto a tratos o actitudes culturales, y alrededor de una hora y media más tarde, ambas adolescentes se encontraron envueltas en una conversación animada. Lamentablemente cuando a Twilight se le ocurrió inquirir por su contraparte humana, Celestia llegó con el almuerzo y se vieron obligadas a cambiar el tema.

De todas formas había tiempo para eso y para muchas preguntas más, estaría en este lugar por dos años y medio. Pero esta vez haría las cosas bien, las tomaría con calma, las pensaría una y otra vez cuando tuviera una mejor idea del mundo que la rodeaba, para luego evaluar todas las opciones posibles y elaborar un plan factible sobre cómo iba a vivir aquí hasta que el portal a Equestria se abriera de nuevo.

Después de todo lo peor ya había ocurrido, lo mejor y más sensato que podía hacer era dejarlo atrás y simplemente seguir adelante.


	3. Martes Afiebrados

Oooook, regresé mucho más tarde de lo que creí. Tengo un bloqueo de autor _horrible_ que no me deja hacer nada. Escribir esto fue un calvario al punto que ya lo detesto, ja, pero necesitaba sacarmelo de encima. Sooo aquí está, espero que al menos les guste a ustedes.

Cualquier cosa, ya saben donde encontrarme. Sientanse libres de destrozar este capitulo si quieren (?) jajaja.

* * *

En el último par de semanas, Twilight despertó casi todos los días en un lugar distinto. Como aquella vez que abrió los ojos a las quejas del encargado de la biblioteca pública, diciéndole que si tenía problemas en casa, huyendo no conseguiría más que generar disgustos. O el pequeño museo municipal donde ocurrió una situación algo similar. O cuando la desgracia la llevó a encontrarse en-

Sin embargo, donde menos se le ocurrió que terminaría un lunes a las cinco y tanto de la mañana fue en la _bañera,_ preguntándose a sí misma cuándo creyó que tomar un baño de inmersión con la ropa aún puesta era buena idea.

No fue hasta que sus sentidos se activaron por completo que dio cuenta del paño húmedo en la frente, el calor en las mejillas y el pitido ligero en los oídos. Y cayó en la conclusión de que seguramente se trataba de la fiebre que había estado incubando desde la noche anterior, sumado a los efectos secundarios de los antibióticos. Eso, con su tendencia natural de levantar temperatura, resultaban en la ecuación perfecta para una _gripe_.

Si no fuera porque Celestia justo apareció para preguntarle cómo estaba, Twilight hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para probar cómo se sentía respirar con los pulmones llenos agua.

En serio, ¿algo más que agregar a la lista?

Lo único bueno que podía atribuirle es que era una buena excusa para no salir de la casa. A pesar de que tuvo que prometer que iría al hospital si volvía a tener fiebre o a sentirse mal, solo por si las dudas.

Por fortuna, bastó con un té, una larga siesta y una ducha real para volver a un estado más o menos normal. Aún sentía la cabeza algo pesada, con el escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo de vez en cuando y la necesidad inmediata de pañuelos descartables.

De momento se encontraba en el living comedor. Sunset Shimmer le insistió en que no tenía problemas con que durmiera en su cama el resto del fin de semana, pero Twilight decidió por devolverle su espacio como correspondía. No iba a abusarse, sobre todo cuando el cansancio le estaba cayendo como plomo en los hombros. Desde que le llegó la invitación a la boda de Shining que no _descansaba_ de verdad, y después de la travesía de recorrer una ciudad como ésta con todos los sentidos en alerta, cualquier superficie esponjosa y calentita era suficiente.

Existía algo extraño pero cómodo de ver una televisión desde un sofá cama. Era un simple rectángulo de marco negro, que transmitía vía satelital una variedad espeluznante de shows para todo tipo de públicos. Era como la experiencia del cine pero sin la necesidad de moverse de la casa, ni de un proyector, o de un cuarto oscuro, y se podía cambiar de canal si resultaba aburrido con un control de botoncitos coloridos.

Lo más surrealista de todo era tener a Celestia sentada al lado, almorzando junto a ella algo que preparó para las dos. Porque si no la dejó levantarse con la excusa de que el médico le mandó reposo obligatorio, mucho menos ayudarla a preparar la comida. Aunque Twilight todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente confiada como para preparar algo si no era en el microondas, donde había que apretar botones y no utilizar cuchillos.

En sus tiempos de alumna, el par de veces en las que había caído enferma, la Princesa solía tomarse el trabajo de hacerle compañía con una taza de té, lecturas extra, respuestas fuera del programa. Se trataban de momentos únicos, donde pasaba el rato con una pony de sabiduría infinita y siglos de experiencia, en vez de una simple mentora. Donde podía acercarse más a ella y la barrera invisible de formalidad se debilitaba un poco.

En contraste, su contraparte era más simple, más suelta. Como Twilight suponía debería ser la Princesa en sus ámbitos más privados, o en su juventud. Bastaron sesenta y seis horas para darse cuenta de ello, observando lo cariñosa que era con su hija adoptiva, quedándose a cuidar a Twilight como si la conociera de toda la vida, formulando teorías sobre quién podía ser el autor del crimen en una serie de televisión.

Le daba una sensación de confort que, quizás, Twilight necesitaba con urgencia en estos momentos.

— ¿Cuándo pasan el capítulo que sigue? —Preguntó con entusiasmo la menor, cuando la música dramática dio paso a los créditos de producción. Esperaba al menos uno más, o algún otro tipo de serie con la misma temática. Siempre le gustaron las novelas de misterio y los policiales, era una buena forma de aprender sobre los recursos tecnológicos y el proceso jurídico a veces requerido para poder resolver un caso—. No conocía esta serie, es interesante.

—Creo que a las cinco o seis de la tarde—. Celestia no pudo evitar reír al ver a Twilight desinflarse como un globo, puchero ligero presente y quejido infantil implícito en el gesto—. Es bastante popular, pero no miras mucho la tele, ¿asumo?

—Crecí sin una—. Según la explicación de Sunset el otro día, poseer una televisión era de lo más común desde hace al menos tres o cuatro décadas. Aún así, existían controversias sobre si el contenido que se transmitía era cien por ciento benigno, y algunas personas se oponían a tener una por elección propia—. Mis padres siempre le dieron prioridad a la lectura.

—Bueno, leyendo siempre terminas aprendiendo algo nuevo.

Optando por dejarla ser y no oponerse, la menor le dio su cuenco vacío a Celestia cuando se levantó en dirección a la cocina. Solo estaba algo adolorida, pero era suficiente para no querer moverse demasiado, tampoco es como si tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo.

En el par de minutos que siguieron, Twilight se dedicó a mirar los comerciales en la televisión mientras esperaba a ver qué otra serie transmitían por el maravilloso aparato de entretenimiento que tenía enfrente. La mayoría incluían canciones de las que se quedaban dando vueltas en la cabeza, sobre todo los que eran productos para niños. Hasta se había sorprendido a sí misma tarareando una sobre shampoo en los últimos días.

Celestia volvió a sentarse a su lado con dos tazas de té justo al comienzo de lo que parecía ser una novela de casos médicos.

—Twilight... No te lo pregunté antes porque no encontré un momento adecuado—. Empezó la mayor en un tono que parecía casual pero serio a la vez—. Pero, ¿sabes dónde están tus padres?

De saber, sabía. Seguían viviendo en la misma casa al sur de Canterlot, donde ambos de sus hijos crecieron y se mudaron a su respectivo tiempo.

El Canterlot a un portal cerrado de distancia, claro está.

¿Había forma de responder sin levantar dudas sobre su sanidad mental?

—En su casa, supongo… O en el trabajo—. No solían variar demasiado su rutina y en el caso contrario, su hija tendía a enterarse a último momento.

Celestia entonces la miró con una expresión difícil de leer. Parecía neutral, pero el silencio prolongado y el ligero frunce del ceño decían algo más que no estaba segura de querer descifrar.

— ¿No crees que puedan estar preocupados por ti? —Preguntó por fin.

—...No lo sé, ¿quizás?

Twilight se mordió la lengua por hablar tan rápido.

Por estas cosas es que terminaba con moretones.

No quería dar la impresión de que a sus padres no les importara donde estuviera o cómo se encontrara, porque siempre se llevaron bien. Los visitaba dos veces al mes en Canterlot, en fechas especiales como reuniones familiares o cumpleaños, y mantenían cierta regularidad en la correspondencia. Sin embargo, no eran exactamente de lo _más_ cercano. Spike la conocía mejor que ellos, solo porque se criaron juntos.

Sus padres tenían una visión distinta de las cosas, hacían un enfoque diferente en los triunfos y lo que ellos consideraban "fracasos". Twilight nunca los había invitado a conocer donde vivía en Ponyville por eso mismo. Por Celestia, no quería imaginarse si la vieran ahora. De seguro le dirían lo decepcionados que estaban de ella por todo lo que hizo y lo que _no_ _logró hacer_ porque Twilight Sparkle no podía darse el lujo de fallar ni aunque los astros enteros se pusieran en su contra.

La sensación repentina de una mano en el hombro hizo que los músculos se le pusieran tensos, y un escalofrío le recorriera por todos los puntos nerviosos del cuerpo.

Twilight se esforzó por disminuirlo con un trago pesado de té, de hacerlo desaparecer junto a su odio por el bien de prevalecer en un humor neutral. Que a veces no probaba ser tarea fácil, no cuando de la nada se le daba por asustarse hasta de su sombra.

No estaba en peligro, nadie la estaba amenazando, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzada y vulnerable?

" _No digas nada, no digas nada, no digas na-_ "

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Twilight? —Preguntó Celestia, su voz suave y medida como si se tratara del viernes pasado, excepto que carecía de firmeza, puesto que ahora no estaba llorando a mares.

La mano en el hombro de la mayor seguía ahí, cálida y tranquilizadora. Era un sentimiento agradable. Uno que intentaba mantener en la consciencia contra la voz del temor haciendo eco en un rincón, gritando que debía correr. Correr lo más rápido posible, irse de ahí, alejarse de ese m-

—Nada. No lo puedo arreglar—. Murmuró, sintiendo la garganta como hace tres días atrás, con la frescura de la aspereza—. Así que qué sentido tiene pensar en eso, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no tiene arreglo?

Twilight se quedó mirando un poco más allá del color negruzco del té con vapor casi imperceptible, de sus pulgares ir y venir por el borde de la taza de vidrio entre sus manos. Un edredón blanco con flores de varios colores le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo. ¿Serian rosas, o alguna flor parecida? Nunca había sido muy buena en temas de jardinería o botánica.

—Soy prueba suficiente.

En ningún momento reparó en sus brazos, expuestos desde casi los hombros hasta las manos. Los analgésicos y las cremas podían ayudar a disminuir el dolor de los moretones, pero eso no quería decir que desaparecieran en tres días, o que tuviera ganas de verlos todo el tiempo.

¿Para qué? Si la imagen que le saludaba en el espejo cada vez que se veía de reojo o por accidente era prueba suficiente. Prueba de que nunca paró a pensar y medir sus palabras antes de hablar. De que había cosas que tendría que haberse guardado, de que sus decisiones tenían _consecuencias_ que no eran culpa de nadie más que de sí misma. De que no podría volver el tiempo atrás siquiera con magia. De que quería estar en Equestria, celebrando una boda con amigas o llorando bajo las sábanas de su cama en Ponyville.

Twilight quería estar en su _hogar_ , no en la copia paralela de él.

A Celestia le tomó un momento responder, siempre parecía tomarse un momento para reflexionar y decir lo que considerara más conveniente. Una cualidad envidiable.

—Creo que de lo único de lo que eres prueba es de que eres una chica fuerte, que necesita tomarse el tiempo necesario para sanar.

Resultaba sencillo imaginar a la Princesa diciéndole algo de la misma índole. Le hacía pensar que su mentora no estaba enojada con ella, aunque fuera una ilusión. Una buena ilusión.

Twilight simplemente le sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Celestia le abrazaba por los hombros. Llenándola de una sensación de cariño y confort que, por más falsa que fuera, necesitaba con urgencia en estos momentos.

Al menos le quedaba eso ¿no? Paz y tranquilidad, y la posibilidad de elegir cómo avanzar a partir de ahora, sin sorpresas ni planes de último minuto.

Lo bueno es que Twilight ya tenía una idea de qué hacer.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche. Lo mayoría de la gente ya estaba en sus casas, teniendo una cena tardía o durmiendo, como en el caso de las chicas. Twilight no tuvo problemas en conciliar el sueño con rapidez, aún con la televisión de fondo. Sunset, por el contrario, requirió que su madre se sentara al borde de la cama y conversaran un poco hasta relajarse, aunque estuviera exhausta. Celestia esperaba que siguiera siendo algo poco usual, o iba a comenzar a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, de momento tenía otras preocupaciones. Cómo les diría todo esto en detalle era una de ellas.

Había hablado con Luna el sábado por la mañana, solo para tener una segunda opinión. Ambas acordaron en no decir nada hasta que ella se sintiera cien por ciento segura. Tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones de las que elegir, era cuestión de positivo o negativo. Y quizás era la intuición, pero había _algo_ que le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

La conversación por teléfono comenzó casual como siempre, poniéndose al día con lo que habían estado haciendo en estas tres semanas que no se vieron.

Claro que apareció la duda de por qué les estaba llamando de repente un lunes por la noche. Fue entonces cuando Celestia se puso a buscar un abrigo en su ropero, sabiendo que iban a querer reunirse de inmediato.

Respiró hondo, un escalofrío emocionado recorriéndole la piel ante la idea de que por fin podría iba a decir palabras que hasta ahora creyó solo pronunciaría en sueños.

—Creo que la encontré.


End file.
